


Lucius and his love life

by MasterOfEmotion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfEmotion/pseuds/MasterOfEmotion
Summary: Lucius feels like his love life is falling apart lately. He lovers won’t touch him. What’s he to do?





	Lucius and his love life

Lucius gritted his teeth as Harry went to Severus again. Sitting next to him stroking him. Lucius felt cold and hurt. Harry never went to him anymore for physical affection. Lucius always welcome it from both his lovers. He longed for Harry to just want to stroke his hair, kiss his forehead and sit him on his lap. 

He envied the way that Severus and Harry melted in each other. Lucius silently got up and flood to Draco’s house from their bedroom so as not to disturb them. 

“Father,” greeted Draco.”What are you doing here?”

“I’m lonely ,”he muttered. 

Draco didn’t say a word but pulled his father into a tight hug knowing he needed. There had never been an occasion where Lucius never wanted the touch of his loved ones. 

“Why are you lonely,father? Draco whispered,”You have two beautiful husbands to give you twice the love .” 

“They don’t see it. I tried to tell Severus but he thought I was- I don’t know making it all up for attention. “

“What,” Draco spluttered outraged,” he’s been your best friend and lover for a long time.” 

Lucius didn’t know what to think. Severus knew him. He knew what he needed. He was usually very busy out of the house working with the ministry that it could be hard for them. Severus was used to it but now he had Harry. Who did he have if they didn’t want to even touch him? 

“ Draco, you’ll let me stay the night? I don’t think I could stand it right now. I thought Severus would understand the most how it feels to be lonely and untouched.” 

He didn’t tell Draco that he hadn’t even had the chance to sex lately. With him working late and both of them too tired after already fucking

Later, Lucius waited for a sign that they even cared he had disappeared. However he remained alone once again in the guest room. Lucius felt saddened by the fact that he would be cold without the two human body heaters. His body stayed cool year round. He had come to notice this recently. 

Lucius curled under the covers with one person set on either side of him. He just wished that his husbands were with him but choking on a sob he knew deep down they never cared. They probably thought he was a filthy pure blood who was only attracted to money. He drifted off to sleep as his sobbing has sapped his energy. 

Lucius woke up with a gasp tears crawling down his cheeks. His hands searching beside to brush against the cool texture of the pillows. He the platinum haired man swore quietly before getting out of the bed. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and headed from the balcony. 

He felt the shift in the air behind him and became aware of the two figures that approached. 

“ A beautiful night tonight isn’t it? The stars so bright and the moon seems almost touchable. Don’t you think?” Lucius murmured into the night sky his breath causing a great plume of steam. 

He blew again. The heat from his mouth swirling into the cool. He liked it. Suddenly, a hand gripped shoulder and he winced. The touch disappeared. 

“ Lucius, honey, why are you here? We’ve been worried sick. You left without a word and didn’t come back,” the younger of three rambled with worry. 

“ I see. You’re actually worried now? I told Severus about my problem but he only managed to make it worse,” Lucius sighed. 

“ Wait, what problem? Tell me ,” Harry begged. 

“ You see I noticed a pattern recently. I’d been working very hard recently. I was saving up money for a surprise. I became used to being too tired to really do much with me. That’s fine. I don’t need that. I noticed something. When either one of you felt the need to give affection you turned to each other. All the fucking time. Every single fucking time. I barely got a fucking kiss. So I asked Severus about. He knows I need a lot of physical affection. That’s why he calls me kitten. Be told me that I was overreacting. So I thought perhaps I was. Yet, it kept fucking happening. Worse and worse. Even your attention was gone. Where do I fit in ? If not with you both. Where would I be? If you wanted to remove me why wouldn’t you have done it sooner?,” Lucius croaked. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes blurred. 

Suddenly, two pairs of arms wrapped around him. Lucius was too stressed to melt into their embrace.

“ You silly thing. We would never break up with you. We were planing our own surprise for you. You know us we can’t keep our mouths what so ever. So we had to stick together to keep it secret. We hadn’t meant to hurt your feelings,” Harry crude out. Tears soaking Lucius neck. 

“You probably hate me Lucius. I hadn’t meant to. You’d given us us so much so we wanted to give back. We wanted to show our live in the best way we could. Especially since your birthday is coming up,” Severus also cried. 

“My birthday ?!?!?!? I completely fucking forgot ,” exclaimed Lucius. 

“ Exactly,” both his lovers huffed. 

“ We gotta look after you lie you look after us,” Severus said and Harry snuggled an affirmative. 

Awkwardly the all managed to shuffle into the bed like a tangle of octopi. They swarmed Lucius with warm,kisses and sweet words. He knew they’d love his surprise. He was going to marry them and show their beautiful souls to the world.


End file.
